


All Kissed Up

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A/N</b>: ZLILO!! Because they all <a href="http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/lazy_daze/1255156/505727/505727_original.jpg">went out</a> <a href="http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/lazy_daze/1255156/505357/505357_original.png">together</a> for Halloween, and I wanted them to mess Liam up a li'l bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kissed Up

"You're such a bad influence on me," Liam mumbled, grinning, one hand clutched around his glass and the other steadying himself on Louis's shoulder. Well, that was a bit generous; Louis was doing most of the steadying, with his hands on Liam's hips, while Liam sort of swayed into him. Being drunk still felt a bit new to him, and very enjoyable, especially with Louis there to look after him.

"I know," said Louis, looking absolutely delighted. He grinned, tongue caught between his teeth, and his lips and tongue looked so pink against the smeared white of his makeup. Looked like he would taste sweet, like strawberries. Liam swayed in again, and for a moment Louis let him, eye sharp and curious, before he angled his head back and let go of Liam's right hip, pressing a firm hand on his chest instead.

"Whoa," he murmured. "Someone's a little drunk."

Liam giggled, feeling reckless and light. "Bad," he said agreeably, "influence," and leaned in again to rest his forehead on Louis's collarbone.

Louis patted his chest soothingly, then grabbed at both his hips again and started swaying them in a silly little back and forth dance.

Liam was just getting into it, maybe wiggling his hips a little bit, when someone leaned heavily against his back. Maybe he should be a bit worried, random people leaning themselves against you in a club; couldn't be too careful when you were an internationally famous popstar, of course - but it felt nice and - oh, it smelled like Zayn, so that was okay. Zayn was good.

"What have you been doing to him?" Zayn said conversationally over Liam's shoulder to Louis. His voice was a nice low rumble against Liam's back.

"Nothing?" said Louis defensively, and held onto Liam's hips a bit tighter, dragging him in; Zayn followed, putting his arms over Liam to rest on Louis's shoulders.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, look, Liam totally asked for a drink, or two, it's not like I--"

Zayn laughed, jostling Liam, who grinned, face still smushed into Louis's chest. "It's okay," offered Zayn. "I like drunk Liam. He's all cuddly."

Liam frowned and dragged his head up, popping up between Zayn and Louis who were both smirking at him. All three of their faces were very close together, and it made Liam want to take a deep breath. "I'm cuddly when I'm sober, too!"

Louis laughed. "I love that that's what you take offence at," he said, but Liam wasn't really paying attention, sort of distracted by how Zayn's eyes looked with all the black facepaint smeared around them. All, like, mysterious and stuff. He reached up a hand and trailed a finger over the ridge of Zayn's cheekbone, down to his jaw, getting white, black and pink makeup smudged on his fingertip.

"I think," said Louis, voice low, sounding dangerously amused, "we need to get this boy home."

There was something about the way Louis curled his voice around _home_ that made Liam feel restless. He twisted his fingers in the hem of Louis's t shirt and shifted his shoulders back into Zayn's weight, and felt Zayn breathe in, felt the movement of his chest.

"I'm not that drunk," Liam protested anyway, in case that's what Louis meant, in case he meant Liam should go home to sleep it off. He turned his head to look at Louis and his quirked pink lips, feeling himself frown. Louis was looking steadily at Zayn, who wasn't moving anywhere; just huffed a small rumbly laugh that Liam felt against his back, like they were having a silent conversation. Louis waggled his eyebrows in a way that should have looked ridiculous - well, _did_ look ridiculous, but, sort of, well - and looked back at Liam.

"But home sounds good, too," Liam declared, feeling fluttery in his belly. Zayn had moved in closer, his feet sort of bracketing Liam's, and Louis breathed in audibly as Zayn's hand closed lightly on the back of Louis's neck. Maybe - no, definitely this should be weird, sandwiched in between his two bandmates, pressed this close, but it just felt - really nice and sort of thrilling.

"Right," said Louis, and closed his eyes for a second; then opened them and broke their little embrace, grabbing each of their hands and dragging them towards the door.

They went to Liam's flat as it was closest; they shared a cab, and whatever exciting little bubble they'd had at the party felt like maybe it was fading a bit; they all pressed close in the back of the cab, but when they got out at Liam's flat and went up to his floor, they stood separately, even though Liam sort of wanted them to all grab hands like they had leaving the club. Keep them all connected, so they wouldn't lose it, whatever energy had jumped up between them.

He unlocked the door quickly - see, Louis, not that drunk - and walked straight through to the living room, trusting the others to follow and close the front door.

They did, and when they were both standing slightly awkwardly in front of him in the middle of the room, Liam nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Ok--" started Louis, raising an eyebrow, but Liam shut him up by reaching out and grabbing both of their hands, and yanking Louis in towards him. Louis took a stumbling step in, and Liam put his other hand on the back of Louis's neck and tugged him in for a kiss.

"Mmph!" said Louis against his mouth, mouth half open and not really in kissing mode. Liam pulled back, wincing. He could taste the chalky facepaint on his lips.

"I," he said, glancing at Zayn. "This was - I mean, it felt like this was what we were--"

Zayn gripped his hand tighter and looked at Louis.

"No, no, yes," said Louis, nonsensically but reassuring, "it definitely was - is. You just startled the shit out of me being all - initiative. Liam Payne jumping feet first into a menage a trois, who'd have thought?"

"It's that bad influence again," Zayn said, low and amused and still gripping Liam's hand. "You can only blame yourself."

Louis smirked. "I dunno about blame," he said. "More like - fuck yeah, go me."

"Can we--" said Liam, hearing the plaintive note in his voice and knowing he was steadily getting redder in the face; but he'd used up his bravery on that first kiss and now he sort of wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"We _can_ ," said Louis decisively, and leaned in again to kiss Liam.

It was - it was a proper kiss, this time. Liam could still taste the facepaint, but could also taste the rum and coke Louis had been drinking, and feel the wet hot inside of his mouth against his lips, against the tip of his tongue when he pushed it forward tentatively. The butterflies in his stomach went winging madly around again, and he made a little noise, his hand going sweaty in Zayn's grip.

"Do you really need me for this party, lads?" Zayn sounded amused, still, but his hand felt like it was maybe trying to pull out of Liam's, and that was just - terrible.

Liam wrenched his mouth away from Louis's. "Yes," he groaned, and pulled Zayn in so he could kiss him too.

Zayn kissed him more gently than Louis did, all soft, plush lips and and almost tentative slide of his tongue. His free hand cupped Liam's cheek, and Liam wanted to touch him too, but he also didn't want to let go of Louis's hand, especially not with the way Louis's thumb was rubbing little strokes on his skin.

He felt overwhelmed for a second, then - not just with the absurdity of snogging his two bandmates at pretty much the same time - but that, a bit. But also with just, how much he felt for them, all affection and this new sparkly sense of desire, and familiarity and protectiveness and - a whole lot.

He pulled back from Zayn, breathing hard and grinning. Zayn smiled back for a moment, then his smile widened suddenly and he started laughing, eyes squeezing shut.

"What?" said Liam, looking at Louis, who was also giggling, eyes bright with humour.

"Your face!" said Zayn, cackling.

Liam touched his own face on reflex, and looked at the smear of makeup on Zayn and Louis's faces, the way it had rubbed off around their mouths - onto him, of course.

"You two look stupid too," he mumbled.

"I like it," Louis said, decidedly. "Look, Zayn, we made a right mess of Liam Payne."

"S'a good look," Zayn agreed, and the two of them, in some freaky psychic mind meld moment, both started walking Liam backward til he hit the wall next to the telly. "I like making a mess of you."

"I like," said Liam, and blinked between the two of them, hands still in each of theirs. "--being made a mess of, I think."

Louis went in again this time, angling his body right up to Liam's, and Liam was abruptly glad he was leaning against the wall. Having all Louis's attention was heady at the best of times, and having it like this - all focused on his mouth, on making him feel really good - made his legs feel shaky and weak.

He felt Zayn come in closer, felt him nose along Liam's jaw and cheek to set his teeth on Liam's earlobe and then suck it a little bit, which felt - wow, amazing.

Liam pulled away from Louis's mouth and dropped his head back against the wall.

"You," he said, then cleared his throat. "Oh, god - you two, go on."

Zayn's make up was a mess, black and white and remnants of pink smeared all over, hardly anything left of what he was supposed to be; the star over Louis's eye just looked like a bloody great shiner by now, and the flushed pink of his skin was showing through in patches on his nose and cheekbones and all around his mouth.

Zayn and Louis glanced at each other, Louis's eyes looking sly and anticipatory, Zayn's mouth - god, all red from kissing - quirked up smugly.

"Think you can stand it?" said Louis, and Zayn laughed and pretended to consider it.

"For Liam, I suppose," he said, and stepped in, dipping his head down to meet Louis's mouth. 

"Oh, my god," whispered Liam, watching intently. He'd never seen two people kiss from close up before, in real life anyway, and it wasn't just any two people - it was Louis and it was Zayn, _and_ they'd both had their mouths on him moments ago. Maybe they could both taste him on each other.

Zayn put his free hand on Louis's jaw, used his thumb to open Louis's mouth wider, until Liam could see the shiny pink gleam of their tongues rubbing together. They were putting a show on for him, and it made Liam feel giddy and sort of wobbly, tight and hot in his stomach.

Eventually they broke apart, staring at each other for a moment, lips still touching, breathing hard, before glancing back at Liam with near identical smirks.

"God, that was so nice," breathed Liam, and Zayn laughed, hand squeezing Liam's. 

" _Nice_ ," he said, and Liam blushed.

"You," announced Louis, "are a dirty voyeur pervert, Liam Payne."

"Oi!" said Liam, "you--"

But Louis cut him off by going in for a kiss, and Liam let himself be distracted, wondering if he could taste Zayn below the alcohol and facepaint, thinking maybe he could. 

Louis caught Liam's tongue between his lips and drew back, sucking on it slowly, and Liam's belly gave an alarming twist, and he gripped both of their hands hard. He made a noise, and Zayn was there, taking over seamlessly from Louis's kiss; his mouth felt different but tasted the same, now; all three of them must taste the same.

Liam realised with a slow, hot shudder that he was hard - really hard, a low thudding pulse in his dick. He wanted - a lot. He wanted to touch someone and be touched and to see if the other guys felt it too. His heart gave a sudden leap as he thought about it, and he let go of Louis's hand, put it on Louis's waist instead.

but Louis caught his wrist as he drifted to his belt, and Zayn pulled back from the kiss. The three of them stood there with their faces close together.

"Why?" said Liam plaintively.

Louis darted in and dropped a little kiss on his mouth. "I want to, believe me, Li," he said. "But you're very drunk--"

"I'm not that drunk!"

"--and Zayn and I are quite drunk, and I'm the oldest so it would be my fault if you were terribly traumatised tomorrow."

"I suppose." Liam was trying not to let himself pout, but he wasn't sure how successful he was being.

"I thought Liam was supposed to be the sensible one," said Zayn, but he leaned in to give Louis a kiss on the cheek and an affectionate hand through his hair, and Louis's eyes went pleased and soft.

"Not too disappointed you can't get your hands on our Liam tonight?" Louis teased, and Zayn grinned.

He turned to look at Liam, leaned in close again. Liam's mouth tingled, hoping Zayn was going to kiss him against; but Zayn just bumped their noses together. "Hmm," he said, breath soft on Liam's mouth. "A bit." His body arched in close, and the back of his hand rubbed lightly between Liam's legs. Liam's breathed hitched hard in his chest, and it felt _good_ , really good, of course it did, but maybe Louis was right; it also felt like a lot, sort of overwhelming in a crazy way, and he could feel how drunk he was, fuzzy and a bit slow. He didn;t want to be fuzzy for this - he wanted every crisp detail, of Zayn's jaw and Louis's mouth and maybe the rest of them laid out for him--

"God," he said, and opened his eyes. "So - not never--"

"But not now," said Louis agreeably.

"We're not going to chicken out?"

Louis grinned. "That's up to you, Payner," he said, but Liam glanced at Zayn, who was shaking his head, eyes moving slowly between them.

"No way," said Zayn. There was something really sexy in his conviction - that he wanted them that much. "If you still want it, we won't let you be scared of it." He smirked. "We'll look after you."

"S'meant to be my job," Liam muttered, but maybe it was nice for it to not be, in this thing. "Okay. Kiss me again?"

They both did, taking it in turns, then kissing each other again, and this time, instead of winding Liam up, it calmed him down - Louis's little licks at the inside of his mouth, Zayn's drugging slow kisses.

"Hmmm," he said sleepily, pulling back to lean his head against the wall.

Louis giggled at him. "You look such a mess."

Zayn poked Louis in the cheek. "So do you, mate."

"So do we all," said Liam, but he didn't realise how much he'd got on his face until he went to wash it. White was smeared all around his mouth, apart from his lips which were still red and a bit swollen from kissing; white splodges went all the way up his cheeks and in random patches on his forehead. He rubbed it off with a flannel the best he could and fell into bed heavily, thinking about - everything. Grinning in disbelief into his pillow.

"Budge up," said Zayn some time later, startling Liam who'd been halfway to falling sleep. His face was also wiped clean, white still clinging to his hairline and black smudged around his eyes.

"Hey," said Liam, pleased. "Di'nt think you were going to stay."

"Course we were, dummy," said Louis primly, climbing in Liam's other side. He had a hilarious line of white along his jawline that he'd missed, and Liam licked his thumb and rubbed it off. "Don't steal all the covers. I've got my eye on you, Malik." 

Liam swapped looks with Zayn. They both knew Louis was the one who ended up hogging the whole duvet, and Liam was struck by how he _knew_ that, because they'd all shared beds in so many combinations before, and - maybe it ending up this way for at least some of them wasn't that weird. And there was no way it was going to be anything he'd regret. He was looking forward to it.

END


End file.
